


Days Gone By - Future Peter and Future Hiro - Fic

by Peter Petrelli (FanficbyLee)



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficbyLee/pseuds/Peter%20Petrelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Obviously set in the Five Years Gone verse.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Days Gone By - Future Peter and Future Hiro - Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously set in the Five Years Gone verse.

Character: Peter Petrelli (future)  
Genre: Gen  
Author: [](http://tarnishedhero.livejournal.com/profile)[**tarnishedhero**](http://tarnishedhero.livejournal.com/)  
Fandom: Heroes  
Word count: 1200  
Rating: PG 13  
Prompts: Meme #6 - It was the best meal you've ever had for [](http://a-muse-meme.livejournal.com/profile)[**a_muse_meme**](http://a-muse-meme.livejournal.com/)  
Notes: Obviously set in the Five Years Gone verse.

 

  
The mansion was dark just like most of the island. I crept upstairs to my old room, leaving a trail of charred bits of my clothes behind. It was like some demented version of Hansel & Gretel only I was leaving radioactive waste instead of bread crumbs in my wake. The house was empty. Of course it was, my mother knew what was going to happen, and she’d cleared out the family right after Nathan’s acceptance speech. It’d be hard for him to be the savior of New York if he was there when I lost control. I had no idea how many people I killed, but it had to be at least a million. I’d trudged through the shattered landscape from ground zero to find my way home, and I hadn’t seen a single living soul until I got a couple of blocks from here.

My room was exactly the same as it was the last time I was in it. There wasn’t a bit of dust. Mom wouldn’t allow it. She had the staff keep it spotless, or as spotless as a room filled with shelves of action figures can be, because I might decide to move home. I guess she was right, because until I knew what was going on out there, I’d be hiding out here.

I dug through my drawers and found a couple of old t-shirts and some brand new underwear. I was grateful as hell that the plumbing still worked not that I knew how long it would. I had to have done damage to the water system, so it might be the last hot shower I had for a long time. The water ran black for several minutes, and I nearly used up all the shampoo that I’d left behind when I moved out trying to get clean.

While I tugged on the clean clothes, I watched as the scars on my body healed. I didn’t know who I got that power from. I knew the origin only a third of the time, but I wouldn’t be surprised if I got it from Sylar. It’s why I didn’t die when I blew up. He could heal, and now so could I.

I looked at my reflection, and then ran my finger over the deep scar on my face that Sylar had carved into me in Texas when I didn’t save the cheerleader. That one wouldn’t go away. It was a reminder of what a fucking failure I was as a hero. After he was done with me, he’d gone on to kill Claire. I could still hear mom ranting about getting me to a plastic surgeon of having Mr. Linderman look at me. I had no idea what she thought he could do about it.

That was two weeks ago. I’d eaten most of what was left in the mansion. Power had been out nearly the entire time, so I’d grazed through the fridge first. But now I was out of anything that might be remotely edible in there. The dregs were spoiled, and I’d need to get rid of the trash.

Some looters had broken in a few days ago. I’d been asleep on the sofa in Nathan’s office, and I wouldn’t have known they were there if they hadn’t knocked over one of my mother’s big vases. I’d rushed through the house to show them they weren’t welcome until I saw them. They were kids. They were hungry, and I couldn’t throw them out. I’d kept to the shadows and let them take all they could carry. Now there wasn’t much left for me, and I’d have to forage on my own. Sure I could fly away. Go someplace that I hadn’t destroyed, but I couldn’t bring myself to do that. Not yet anyway.

“Peter?” I jerked from my doldrums, sitting up in dad’s big chair where I’d been writing in my journal. Without TV or internet, writing was the only way I could keep sane, not that the pictures I drew when Isaac’s power kicked in were all that helpful. But at least they couldn’t show me nuking New York anymore. Been there done that.

“Hiro?” I put down the spiral notebook and looked up to see Hiro standing in the doorway. It was the Hiro from the future, the one that I’d met on the subway.

“I’ve been looking for you.” He came into the room, and for the first time since the explosion I let myself relax. Hiro wouldn’t hurt me. He also smelled really good.

“I’ve been hiding.” It was the truth. “Here with my head up my ass.”

“I’m sorry, my friend.” He handed me a white plastic bag filled with Styrofoam food containers. “I brought you something to eat. We need to talk, Peter.”

I popped the bag open, only half listening to him as I pulled out a carton filled with hot ramen noodles that he must’ve brought from Japan for me, since there was Japanese writing on all of it. There was more food, but the warmth of the soup made me go for it first. I didn’t bother with the chopsticks. I just slurped some of it straight from the carton.

“Thanks, God, that’s so good.” I looked up at him, licking my lips, and I saw him studying my face. “I blew it, Hiro. I killed everyone. I destroyed the world.”

“It’s not your fault, Peter.” Hiro sat down across from me, settling his katana across his lap. “I tried to save you from this.”

“I know. I remember you coming to me in the subway.” I stopped gorging long enough to reply.

“The subway?” he cocked his head. “I don’t remember that. What did I say to you?”

“You told me to ‘save the cheerleader; save the world’. I didn’t save her, Hiro. Sylar got her. I tried, but I wasn’t ready for him. He kicked the shit out of me, and then he went after her.” I could feel him slicing through my face, and it sent a shiver down my spine. “He’s the one who gave me the scar.”

Hiro nodded. His eyes were far away, probably chasing butterflies in the time stream. “I haven’t done that yet. I do know that if you save Claire that I’ll be able to kill Sylar when the time is right, and I’ll be able to keep him from blowing up.”

“You kill Sylar?” I blinked at him. He thinks Sylar did this. I swallowed a piece of fish cake and slowed down long enough to break the chopsticks apart to get more of the noodles into my mouth. Fuck it. Why not let the world think Sylar did it? He’s got to be in hiding somewhere too like I am. If the world thinks he’s the bad guy in this, I can be seen. I need to find Nathan. He’ll know what to do.

“Yes, it is my destiny.” Fine. Good. It can be Hiro’s destiny to stop him. “I will return, Peter Petrelli.”

He blinked out before I could say another word.


End file.
